Of Cold and Hot
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Two boys, the same age, the closest of bonds, and the darkest of secrets. Akashi Seijurou, deals with his heritage as well as abuse. Kuroko Tetsuya, also deals with his heritage as well as abuse. Red Ice, Blue Fire, secret powers of long ago. Will this bring our two protagonist together, or bring them apart? Read to find out. Rated M for abuse, drugs, alcohol, and Akakuro fever.
1. Chapter 1

Of Cold and Hot

Genre: Friendship; Romance; Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! Here with a new fic! I hope everyone likes it! Just so you know, even though it seems like a parody of Frozen, it isn't. Because its not gonna be a one-shot. Its gonna have chapters. And before we even actually start, I have a big question for the entire KnB fandom.<strong>

**Why does everyone(or at least some people) view Akashi as a sadistic, cruel, angry, stuck-up bastard?**

**I don't get it. Through one of my many smut searches(I'm just that type of person) I realized that Akashi is particularly...overwhelming in a sense? I mean, we have to evaluate why Akashi is how he is. There's the tragic death of his mom, and basketball being turned into something else that had to be perfected because of his father. Also the fact that seeing all the other Miracles excelling, he strived to be as good as them, which created the alternate personality of him believing he's being better than everyone. Narcissism, maybe. Sadism? **

**It doesn't have to be.**

**Well yeah, there's the fact that he carries around scissors, but hey, was he sadistic when he nearly tore off Kagami's face? No. It'd only be sadistic if he showed any signs of pleasure or happiness of seeing someone getting hurt. And he didn't. He just wanted Kagami to drag his ass outta their business.**

**But yea, basically, Akashi will be portrayed as how I believe he should be. Also, don't take this hard, I'm not bashing other people's work,(I love it to bits)but I just wanted to say that. So on with the story. ALSO! I'm having a whole set of Kuro/Aka stories coming out after this. It just happened. Don't blame me. It was just idea after idea one morning, so yea. Also, some GoM x Kuroko ship stories will be out too, but it'll probably all end with Akakuro. And there'll be some Aomine x Sakurai, Takao x Midorima, Himuro x Murasakibara, Kise x Kasamatsu. And Kagami x Kuroko, Imayoshi x Sakurai, Momoi x Kuroko, Momoi x Aomine, Kise x Aomine, so basically a whole load of fucking ships. Okay? HOPE YOU'RE PREPARED! IT'LL BLOW YOUR DAMN MIND!**

* * *

><p><em>(In the past;flashback)<em>

_4:00 a.m_

_The Akashi household was currently quiet. Rain poured endlessly outside the mansion, pattering against the windows softly. A young boy, about 5 years old, sat outside the gates of the estate. His hair was a rich, bright red, reminiscent of warm, caressing flames, but also of freshly spilled blood. His eyes were sealed close as he embraced the chilling cold mixture of air and water._

_"Yes...Seijurou. Embrace it, the cold, biting pleasure of..."_

_Red eyes glowed warmly, and a smile graced the red lips as they curved upwards._

_"Of the red ice..." the boy opened his eyes, and the surrounding raindrops turned to ice, before slowly shifting back to rain. The boy sighed, eyes downcast._

_"Its okay, even though you may find it difficult...there's something even more challenging for you. Come now, its time to start getting ready for your big day at school." the boy gave a genuine smile, replying with a,_

_"Hai, okaa-san."_

* * *

><p><em>8:00 a.m(flashback is still ongoing)<em>

_The large, pompous woman gave a yellow-toothed smile to the smaller boy who hid behind his mother like a lamb._

_"Come on now...don't be shy...how about you go make some friends over there while I talk to mommy for a while? Class is gonna begin in a little. Now run along~" the woman cooed. The boy looked up expectantly at the mother, who gave the teacher a stone-cold gaze. The mother bent down, kneeling in front of her son._

_"Come on now. Momma is gonna have a talk with your new teacher." the boy turned around to go and looked back once more, earning a little push on his rear. He let out a small yelp before scurrying away, and she stood._

_The woman fixed her skirt, flipped her hair, and deadpanned._

_"I've met parents like you. You want your child pampered by me. I'll do it, at the cost of a sum of yen." Red, calculating eyes gazed at the woman._

_"I would not like you to do that. I will not be paying you anything, and I only ask you one favor." she paused before continuing._

_"That you make sure my son doesn't get into fights." the teacher warily nodded, and Seijurou watched the retreating figure of his mother walk away. Sighing miserably, he sat in a small desk near the back as the teacher called everyone to attention._

* * *

><p><em>12:00 p.m(flashback is still ongoing)<em>

_The boy raised his hand and the teacher glared at him distastefully._

_"What is it, brat?"_

_"May I please use the lavatory?"_

_"What the hell is that?!" she snarled, spit flying from big, plump lips._

_"T-The bathroom." he said softly, she pointed her hand at the door, and he quickly rushed out. The bell had rung, signaling lunchtime had begun. Though he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't take his eyes off the two boys that had been poking around his table._

* * *

><p><em>12:15 p.m(flashback is still ongoing)<em>

_Returning to the bathroom, the boy stared at his desk blankly, seeing ugly scribbles of crayon and mean, cruel words like 'stupid' and 'loser'. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the bento made from his maid(it was always delicious to eat when they went on picnics) and pulled out chopsticks. He flinched when a hand came down on his desk, and he looked up, seeing two of the so called 'bad kids'._

_"Hey! You came with that fancy lady today right?!"_

_He cautiously nodded._

_"You're family is rich, right?!"_

_Now this was a subject that his parents told him not to talk about._

_"Ano...my mother says I'm not to answer questions like that...but, I guess so." the two boys glanced at each other._

_"So you probably get an allowance right?"_

_Seijurou nodded reluctantly this time, having a feeling of where this would lead to._

_"So give us your lunch money! We wanna buy cookies from the vending machine!"_

_"But I can't-Ah!" the boy yelped loudly as he was picked up by his shirt collar. His face morphed into a frown, his cheeks puffing up._

_He was irritated._

_"Let me go!" he kicked and punched air, and the two roughly dropped him to the ground. He ran towards them, but one of them stopped him with their hands, while the other searched his back pack. _

_'I feel anger welling up inside me...I don't know what to do...' he whimpered as the kid threw all his belongings to the floor. It was then he noticed when other students were laughing at him._

_Even the teacher. _

_He became greatly aware of the attention, and his cheeks burned red as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Red eyes stared as the teacher waltzed over and picked up his wallet, a gift from his mother, and pulled out the money he had been saving to get his mother a gift. _

_Embarrassment turned to sadness._

_Sadness turned into anger._

_Anger turned into rage._

_Rage turned into red._

_"STOP IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Everything around seemed to speed up as wedges of glowing, red ice shot everywhere, piercing anything and everything._

_He stared up as the teacher, limping and bleeding, pointed a chubby finger at him._

_"WITCH CRAFT! SORCERY! THIS CHILD IS POSSESSED!" it took some time to process it, but he slowly realized what had happened._

_He had hurt someone with his gift._

_A gift that he had been strictly told was used to help, not to hurt. _

_Within seconds he had passed out._

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback is still on going) <em>

_Ever since then, his mother made sure he was homeschooled, and she did it herself._

_And once again, Seijurou felt as if nothing could go wrong. But things took a turn for the worst once more, and he found himself breaking through the ice yet another time._

_His mother had grown ill, and it was due to her body not being able to sustain her powers. Everything was tried. All sorts of medications, ointments, herbs, foods, literally everything. Until one day, his father suggested something._

_"Transfer your powers to Seijurou." he said flatly, and all the maids, butlers, Seijurou, and Akashi-sama herself gasped loudly. She then went into a series of coughing fits. They all rushed to her aid, giving her water, another back massage, more food, and some extra medicine. Akashi Setsuro stared down at her, his gaze softening._

_"Its the only way." as the words left his mouth, ice had stretched from under her bed and across the ceilings and walls._

_"I can't do that. It'll be too much of a burden."_

_"No it won't."_

_"Setsuro! He's seven years old for kami-sama's sake! Doing that would...would..."_

_"Just do it Setsuka. He'll survive. After all, he takes after you."_

_And so, Seijurou was let to the bedside of his mother, grasping her hands tightly. He flinched, feeling her warm palms._

_"Okaa-san...why are you warm?"_

_"Sayanora...minna-san..." she muttered, the age suddenly appearing in her face. The deep red hair turned ghastly white, smooth skin became textured with wrinkles. One more cough left her before she laid back, and the monitor stopped._

_Seijurou's life spiraled downward ever since then._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

* * *

><p>Seijurou woke to the sound of his alarm beeping loudly in his ear. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, gold and ruby eyes unfocused.<p>

'Its quite strange for me to have such a dream...' he looked around and let out an exasperated sigh. His room was lit red due to the jagged ice sticking out of random areas of his walls. He looked at the ground, and seeing it covered in red snow, he deemed it that he wouldn't need any slippers.

He loved snow anyways. Going to his bathroom, he checked the time.

6:30 a.m.

He'd be able to take a long shower.

* * *

><p><em>(FLASHBACK)<em>

_"How do I control it?"_

_"It has to come naturally. As well as some willpower. That's how to control..."_

* * *

><p>Sighing, he stepped out and dried himself, and it was only 7:00 a.m. Getting dressed in his Rakuzan uniform, he headed to his father's office.<p>

"Father...you requested me?" he had said after bowing.

"Yes...Seijurou...there's something that needs to be discussed."

"Yes Father?"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to quit the basketball club." Seijurou immediately jerked up, eyes displaying a slight hint of shock.

"Why would that be Father?"

"I believe you are getting too caught up in it. Let me not mention last year's winter cup."

He remembered alright. The way he came home, eyes wet with tears, crying into his father's brand new business suit as he was on his way to a meeting, and the impact of nearly cracking his skull on the pavement in front of their estate when his father shoved him down.

He narrowed his gaze to avoid his father's eyes.

"Father, there has to be a much more plausible reason-"

**_SLAP_**

Akashi said nothing as his cheek burned as red as his hair.

"Seijurou...have I made myself clear?"

"..." Akashi said nothing as he retreated from his father's office, ignoring the distant yells of his father. Stepping outside, he walked to his limo, he opened the door and sat down.

"Where to Seijurou-sama?"

"Rakuzan High."

"As you wish, Seijurou-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Whaf do you think?! Next chapter is Kuroko's point of view! I hope you enjoyed this, and you don't have to review! Following, favoriting, or view, or nothing at all is enough! Please hold out for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Of Cold and Hot

Chapter 2: Of Hot

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AT ALL! I have been so swamped with school work that I haven't been caring about my story, or stories for that matter. I feel so horrible.<strong>

**But we're back again, well, I'm back again, and this is from Kuroko's point of view. Also, I totally forgot that this is an AU where all the GoM have sorted things out before middle school ended and go to Rakuzan together.**

**Sorry for totally leaving that out.**

**But here we go!**

**On with the hot side of the story!**

* * *

><p>Kuroko woke up with a start. His eyes were bloodshot, contrasting with his normal look. He looked at the clock.<p>

6:30 a.m.

Time to get ready for school. Dragging himself up, he shivered visibly.

Why was he so...cold?

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_A grown man smiled at his son. The boy shared the same looks._

_Azure hair, azure eyes._

_The only difference was that one set of orbs were filled with sorrow, the other filled with joy. The boy looked up at his fathey._

_"Oto-san hates me." the man choked on air._

_"WHAT?! Tetsuya, what made you ever think that?!" he was astounded._

_"Because you're sending me to okaa-san. And okaa-san hates me. You'd only hate me if you were putting me with someone who hates me. So oto-san hates me very much." The man sighed and rubbed his son's head, which was warm._

_"Its not that Tetsuya. Its just that I'm pretty unstable right now...I don't want to be burdened with t-"_

_"So I'm a burden? I never knew that I was viewed as such, oto-san." blue fire danced along his finger tips, as well as burning in his eyes. He stood up._

_"But that's okay. I won't burden oto-san anymore. I'll stop weighing you down. I'll go away, and never come back." he began walking to the house that belonged to his mother. The man reached out, but pulled back, knowing it was best to not bother his son when in such a mood._

_But only until her front door shut that he realized the words 'never come back' had left his son's lips._

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"DAMN YOU! I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING CLEAN UP!" she screeched and threw a vase against the wall, shards flying at her son's head. He had burned another table by merely touching it, and she was beyond pissed. She roughly grabbed his hair, and he yelped. Blood trickled down his face. _

_"That's it. You're staying in the Cold Room for a week." his eyes widened and he immediately began kicking and screaming. She punched him in the jaw, and began dragging him by his legs. Tears were steadily were streaming down his face._

_"P-Please okaa-san! I-I'll do anything, just don't put me in the Cold Room! I'm sorry! Please!"_

_"Shut up!" he was roughly thrown against a wall, right near the air conditioner vents. The door slammed and they were immediately blasted on, the cold air rushing into his face. He cried out in pain. Desperately trying to start some sort of flame, he rubbed his hands together. It proved ineffective, and he felt vertigo taking over. He coughed, blue ash flying into the air._

_The cold was too much._

* * *

><p>'Funny how I would think of that now...whatever...I don't wish to keep thinking about it.' stepping out the shower, he placed his hands on the sink counter, only for the edges to burst into flames. He yelped and quickly turned on the cold water, splashing it on the flames, not minding the stinging pain that was left in his hands.<p>

He slowly walked out to the bathroom, and headed to his room. He stared at his dog, Nigou, his only comfort, and smiled.

"I'll feed you after I get dressed. Okay? Sorry for taking so long." he opened up his closet door, and pulled out his school clothes. He dressed quickly, adjusted the tie, and sighed as he heard yelling.

"KUROKO TETSUYA IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE SO HELP ME I WILL TRAP YOU IN THE COLD ROOM FOR A MONTH!" he slipped on his socks and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes okaa-san? What's the matter?"

"Where's your manners? Speak to me properly."

"Hai, okaa-sama. What's the matter?" his face was passive, but his insides boiled with a burning hot fury that couldn't be tamed.

"I thought that you were going to be making breakfast, not this pile of shit!" she pointed to the boiled eggs.

Kuroko glanced at the clock.

6:53

"I apologize, okaa-sama, but as of right now, I don't think your needs are my top priority at the moment. So please stop annoying me." He placed a hand on the table, only for it to sear the edge of the reddish wood. He bolted out the next second, out the door, down the street where Rakuzan Gakuen stood, looking back to make sure his mother wasn't hot on his heels, he bumped into someone.

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to...Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stared at the red head in surprise.

"Good morning Tetsuya. Why in such a rush? The school won't be running away."

"I was scared that I'd be late. But let's go Akashi-kun." The redhead nodded in understanding, and the two headed on their way. They managed to run into the ever so sparkly Kise.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Good morning! Let's hurry so we can go to basketball pract-" he was cut off when Aomine lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"A-Aominecchi! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I just need you to jerk off, it won't take too long." The blonde's face exploded into red, steam coming out of his ears.

"AHOMINE!" the two shorter students watched in amazement as Kise punched Aomine's back fiercely, which caused the navy headed teen to mercilessly drop the blonde to the ground. Akashi and Kuroko sighed simultaneously. Kuroko smiled when he heard chewing.

"Good morning Murasakibara-kun."

"Hi Kuro-chin, Aka-chin." Akashi stared at Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, eating snacks like this is not a good habit." Murasakibara put the box of pocky away.

"Sorry Aka-chin." The group was finally in front of the school gates, except for one. Kise blinked, rubbing the back of his head where he had been punched by Aomine.

"Ne, where's Midorimacch-"

"Don't call me that Kise."

"Midorimacchi! Good morning!"

"I just told you not to call me that!" Murasakibara, Akashi, and Kuroko watched as Kise tackled the greenette, Aomine watching with a jealous scowl. The pinkette of the group appeared, smiling and holding her legendary clipboard.

"Ohayo Tetsu-kun, Mura-kun, Dai-chan, Mido-rin, Ki-chan, and Sei-kun!"

"Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko replied automatically, and the rest following with their own greetings.

"Let's go to class, ne?" She said happily, skipping inside the school. The group followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this one was waaaaaayyy shorter than the first, but we just needed to get Kuroko's back story out the way first before things c<strong>**ould start. Please review!**


End file.
